1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to methods, systems, or apparatuses relating to adjusting a brightness level associated with at least a portion of a backlight of a display device.
2. Information
Backlights may be used as a light source in display devices, such as televisions, handheld devices, computer devices, or the like. Traditionally, backlights tended to provide a relatively constant or uniform intensity of light to a display panel. For example, light intensity for such backlights is typically uniform or constant spatially and temporally. These constant or uniform backlights, however, may be associated with some potentially undesirable power consumption, thermal management, or display characteristics, as just some examples.
More recently, backlights using local diming technology may mitigate some of the concerns discussed above. These local diming approaches, however, may likewise suffer from some undesirable characteristics; accordingly, there may be a desire to continue to develop approaches or techniques which may potentially improve characteristics which are believed to be desirable.